


沙漏

by sora_stukumo



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_stukumo/pseuds/sora_stukumo





	沙漏

早上九点的时候，拉普兰德还躺在床上，窗外的阳光已经推走了大半间病房的昏暗。门开时她也只是本能般地动了动耳朵，没有半点更多的反应。直到德克萨斯坐进床边，将博士吩咐“无论如何都要给她”的滋补品放到床头，拍拍白被子轻喊她别装睡、将她戳穿的时候，拉普兰德才慢慢地、慢慢地睁开眼睛，斜看着德克萨斯，对她欢笑了起来。眼角的结晶微不可闻地响了几声，落下一些碎片。  
德克萨斯瞧见了如雪花般细碎的结晶已经爬上露在被子外的脖颈，刷上阳光的睫毛颤了颤，像盛不起它的重量。  
病房窗台上的花尖盛不起露珠挂重、待其滴落后才弹起，像极了她与拉普兰德。  
露珠凝结得非常大了。拉普兰德看着她，亮盈盈的淡金色虹膜里映满她的身影。

  
三十三天前。

三十三天前，一场来自整合运动的大军突袭差点摧毁了罗德岛的临时基地。尽管企鹅物流的消息比他们先一步来，然而短时间内紧急召集的兵力终归有限。整合运动的突袭人员在一场惨战后已尽数歼灭，但罗德岛的损失也颇为惨重。战斗结束的时候，一直冲在最前面的拉普兰德几乎是在奄奄一息的状态下被嘉维尔背回来的。  
嘉维尔一边骂骂咧咧有些生气地抱怨着拉普兰德在战场上向来不合作又疯狂的行为，一边又负责地将已经无法再动一根手指的拉普兰德放到病床上，接着做事后处理。拆开战场上临时缠的绷带，还能看到下面还嵌在身体里的源石碎片，嘉维尔得费尽心思一点点挑出来。那是拉普兰德为了获得足够抵抗来者的力量，自己扎进去的，嘉维尔来不及赶到拉普兰德身边，也没有其他干员能够及时赶到，她的叫喊声也根本没有起到任何阻止拉普兰德的作用。她只能眼睁睁看着拉普兰德握紧源石锋利的尖端，狂笑着毫不犹豫地刺入腰腹。一圈银光泛上专门为她设计的双剑，溢出剑刃的法术似有黑白的双狼，一边猛扑上前撕咬猎物，一边守护着拉普兰德。  
拉普兰德在流血，也在笑，像鹰啸划过青空。

也许拉普兰德在平时看来还是个可以交流的、只是有点张狂的渴望力量的干员，然而一旦提刀，她的身边必定伴随着她惹人发惧的笑声，化作一场修罗。罗德岛的人多多少少都有些怕她。她根本不在意自己的矿石病，肆意地使用着源石技艺，越疼越多血液就越兴奋，除非真疼到无法动弹的时候。  
拉普兰德的情况被嘉维尔愤怒地报给阿米娅，并要求必须在三日内回本部静养。

企鹅物流清剿完另一条兵线后便火速赶回临时基地，鲁珀族的视力好得过分，德克萨斯草草地扫视着满是呻吟的医疗区，估算着伤亡情况。忙碌的医疗人员来来往往，她的视线却突然顿在一个白色的影子上。  
拉普兰德。  
拉普兰德窝在床头，似乎是怎么样都不愿意平躺着，正不断地冒着汗，浸湿了她的抹胸。能够自己动了之后她就自己处理伤口了，蜷缩起的半个大腿都爬满黑色的结晶，哗啦啦地往下碎，她那因溅满血而干褶的外套被丢在地上，裸露的身躯满是深深浅浅的刀伤，还有几处烫伤的痕迹。德克萨斯看见拉普兰德还是一如既往地野蛮，床头的小罐酒精被她咬着木塞拔开，泼了大半出来，顺着身体往下流，滋过所有伤口，让人看着就觉疼犯怵。  
“德克萨斯？”走了几步意识到对方落在身后的能天使停了下来，转头有些疑惑地叫着她的搭档。如今她也早已认识这个总是对德克萨斯抱有莫名关注的白狼，而她也是唯一能够牵动德克萨斯大部分情绪的那个人。  
“她好像伤得很重诶，德克萨斯。要不要去看一眼？”能天使提出建议。  
德克萨斯发现拉普兰德抬起了头，一边缠着绷带一边对她露出龇牙咧嘴的笑，两个人就这样对上了视线。拉普兰德伤口的血肉搅着红往外翻，德克萨斯看着她丝毫不觉痛的笑脸，腰腹结痂的伤口也开始莫名其妙地发痒，像要咕噜咕噜地冒泡，折磨着德克萨斯的心脏与神智，几乎要来令她动摇，连带她的双腿失控地像要奔跑过去。她摇了摇头，沿着原路线前往作战室，没再多做停留。  
拉普兰德的伤势严重，她暂时动不了，也追不上来。

其实早在德克萨斯进来之前，拉普兰德就嗅到了她的味道，着实愣了一下。她并不知道博士的具体安排，但德克萨斯的味道实在过于明显（对她来说），腥风血雨的气息，还有那股独特的木味体香，她最喜欢的味道。  
但拉普兰德没有力气了，德克萨斯又急匆匆地要去找博士，整合运动这次直接找上门来的突袭正抓住防守最薄弱的时期，极具战略性，企鹅物流作为兼贩卖情报的组织，必然是在作战室稍作停顿后，就要立刻被委托新的任务。  
时间很紧，现在不是时机。拉普兰德一边咬牙换上新绷带，一边想。  
她一会寻个好时间找上德克萨斯的。

  
三十一天前

明天就是拉普兰德被遣回总部的日子。  
其实将拉普兰德从前线撤离是战力的极大损失，但没人敢和医疗班拗，这已经是板上钉钉的事情。这片废墟距离龙门近卫局有点远，赶过来有两天多的行程。更多的兵力在往这片废墟调动，霜叶和陨星一路人也在前来的路上。  
拉普兰德今天被博士放了假，说要好好放松放松，并且尽可能提供她想要的东西，毕竟明天就会有专机来接她回罗德岛本部接受治疗，并且一时半会儿估计回不来了。本来阿米娅以为拉普兰德会提出什么苛刻的建议，但事实上拉普兰德只要求看一眼每个干员的时间安排以及近期的战略安排。事出机密，阿米娅本来是想拒绝的，不过博士还是示意她将资料拿过来，并从中专门挑出了一份安排表递给拉普兰德。  
阿米娅有些疑惑，但拿到安排的拉普兰德只消一眼便猖狂地笑了起来，微扬的声调回荡在整个作战指挥室。“不愧是博士...还真了解我想要什么啊。”拉普兰德眯起眼睛，将已经看完的安排表递回阿米娅手里，整理了一下衣服，推开门摆了摆手。“那么我就去啦！博士，你——会想我的吧？”  
博士只是颔首，没有人看得到他的表情，他也没有回答拉普兰德的问题。而阿米娅则看着拉普兰德随手带上的门，有些疑惑。

下午三点。  
其实不是准确的三点，德克萨斯签完订单还有换班的交接，等到休息室的时候已经快过去了十分钟。连续工作几个小时虽然算不上多累，但也有些疲倦。然而与之相比，德克萨斯目前不知道拉普兰德已经拿到了她的时间表、此刻正在休息室埋伏她这件事，显然会让她更头疼一些。这就以至于德克萨斯打开门后僵硬了一秒，又关上门来确认这里是不是204号房间。  
“哟，德克萨斯，辛苦了这么久终于来休息了？”德克萨斯第二次开门的时候，拉普兰德就开口搭话了。德克萨斯正认命一般地进来坐到了毯子上，完全不听拉普兰单方面的叙旧，解开最外层的肩带，放松放松肩膀。  
拉普兰德还在不断地说话，说着德克萨斯真是不像样子，相比以前弱了不是一星半点，又和她谈起她那位萨科塔的天使同事，大肆讨论着战场上每个人的模样。她说敌人的惨死，说同事天然的凶恶，直到德克萨斯实在是忍不了了，才打断了拉普兰德。  
“...你在这里做什么。”  
“看不出来吗，德克萨斯？我在等你啊。”德克萨斯终于说话了，拉普兰德也终于接上茬，实在是格外地开心。于鲁珀族而言极其罕见的白尾在黑色的沙发套上一扫一扫，格外显眼，一下一下，像悄悄地在和德克萨斯说着什么真心话，在月光下映出雪白的光芒。  
德克萨斯移开了视线。  
“我不知道有这样的安排。”  
“急什么？现在就知道了！我明天就要回去了，一时半会儿可回不来——”  
“不打算说点什么吗。德克萨斯？”  
“不打算。”  
“可是，我有想和德克萨斯说的话哦。”  
“我啊，可能就快和德克萨斯说再见了！”  
“你就是刻意来说这个的吗。”  
“真无情啊，德克萨斯。你知道吗？听说有一部分矿石病患者，身体里的结晶生长速度超过界限，死的时候能够砰地炸开呢。”  
“所以在那之前，再和我打一架吧。”

德克萨斯在一瞬间感到了恼火，不知道到底是因为提出打架的要求，还是她这样轻视自己生命的态度。

她将手下意识地搭在剑柄上，却又松开了一瞬，因为她意识到她所习惯的威胁动作对拉普兰德而言，只是一种回应。她没有什么好的办法，似乎拉普兰德一直是这个样子，尽管记忆中的她并没有到如此地步。拉普兰德总是玩笑性地将剑锋指向德克萨斯，挑衅，引诱，对付德克萨斯的招数无不用得熟练至极。于是在思索了片刻却无果后，德克萨斯选择了放弃思考，将手搭回了剑柄上，决定既然如此，那就算按最直接的方法来，她并不是畏惧拉普兰德，只是很多时候觉得不能理解，没有必要。  
但是，她现在，要在这里和拉普兰德打一架。没有为什么，只是因为失控的恼火，一直以来、一直以来拉普兰德总是这样，一个人的忍耐程度是有限的，而如今拉普兰德更是在她休息的时候找上门来。  
——既然如此。  
狭小的空间不适合拉普兰德挥舞那两把过长又巨大的剑挥舞，而她的剑更加细更加轻薄，在这里无疑会占据上风，当然，她也不介意去开阔的地方打，让双方都能畅快淋漓。以前和拉普兰德练剑的时候总是一颦一动都在和对方说着话，然而如今，她和拉普兰德的剑刃交锋也不再能交流，她们只是单纯地在打架。  
拉普兰德的眼睛里燃烧着火焰，让德克萨斯也不能冷静。  
她抽出了她的双剑与拉普兰德对峙，对方更远的攻击范围让德克萨斯更加警惕，精神也更加紧绷。如今她正站在拉普兰德的攻击范围内，而她的剑刃离德克萨斯却还有半步多的距离。怎么办？精通刺杀的鲁珀族不会有逃脱的选项。她向来是冲入敌人间来开路的角色，无论什么样的困难，少有退缩的选项，至少要撑到援军到，这就是先锋。  
德克萨斯自然是向前，在拉普兰德的法术攀上她的双刃前，定要先一步让拉普兰德进入她的攻击范围内。最初一击显然是她能更先累积起剑雨需要的力量，不过拉普兰德不会因为这种程度就受伤认输。拉普兰德当然也知道，警惕着德克萨斯的独创剑术，疯狂归疯狂，她的眼力却从未钝过。剑气相撞，两个人身上都有旧伤，二者的双刃互相牵制，披在沙发上的衣服被吹开，拉普兰德毫无控制，但德克萨斯在攻击她的时候还要注意不要让四柄剑破坏掉休息室，实在是心有余而力不足。

来来回回的缠斗撞得沙发衣架什么的都已经倒了，这场无聊而毫无意义的打斗最后以德克萨斯肩上中了一剑，而拉普兰德的臂外被划伤，并且手上吃了一记麻醉弹而告终。  
晚回来的能天使脸上没有半点笑容，冒着硝烟的枪口正隔空瞄准拉普兰德的头颅。  
“哎呀——我不过是晚回来一会儿，怎么休息室就变得这么狼藉啦？”  
“哈哈...这可真是厉害啊！能天使。不过，德克萨斯明明不会有事的。”  
“你已经伤到她了。”  
“打架之中受伤是很正常的事情啊！不是吗，德克萨斯？”  
能天使拇指一拨，给枪上了膛。“这一枪可不是麻醉弹哦？拉普兰德。”

“我想，真出了事，这会牵扯到企鹅物流和罗德岛的矛盾，你也不想给博士添麻烦吧。”

拉普兰德和能天使对视良久，罢了哈哈笑了几声，抬起手，示意她的妥协，并抬脚挑起了掉在地上的剑，熟练地握进另一只手里，在能天使的枪口下选择了战略性撤退，友好地关上了休息室的门。  
“德克萨斯！”拉普兰德隔着门喊了一声。“那我们就短暂地告别了！”  
“我啊——还会回来的。”

能天使有些担心德克萨斯的反应。  
然而事实上，德克萨斯好像没听见门外的话一样，已经淡定地褪掉了半边衣服在止血。自能天使进来以后，橙色的虹膜便逐渐恢复成了无纹的夕阳湖面，逐渐没再展现半点的情绪波动，只有无尽的缓和与安稳的感觉蔓延在周身。能天使深深地吸了一口气，走到床边拉上了窗帘，烦恼地絮絮叨叨德克萨斯根本不知道隐私是什么。  
“不，”能天使换了个说法，一边用手指比划着，“我相信德克萨斯你当然知道啦，但是你觉得是隐私的部分，应该再多那么一点才对。”  
她从挨了不知道谁的一剑的可怜木制衣柜下面搬出了医疗箱，按着觉得没事的德克萨斯给她消毒。其实拉普兰德没有刺很重，没一会儿血就自己止住了。但能天使在意的不是这个。

“哎——有的时候我真的搞不懂你们诶。她到底是怎么想你的？你又是怎么想她的？”  
“......”  
“嗯？”  
“我不知道。”  
“不知道吗？”  
“嗯，不知道。”  
“不知道她对你还是你对她？”  
“都。”  
能天使觉得德克萨斯也答不出来了，选择放过她。她给德克萨斯贴好胶布，把医疗箱搬回了原来的位置。德克萨斯推着衣架往它原来的位置走。

“德克萨斯。”能天使说，“我并不清楚你们之间——但很明显，她是你很重要的人，也是很重要的一个坎。你一定要知道自己是怎么想她，要去面对，事情才会有可能有所改变。”

  
二十二天前

罗德岛的行动组正在向废墟深处整合运动的根据地追踪，阿米娅也在和陈保持着联系，一切都那么自然地进行着，只是让所有人震惊的是，拉普兰德在离开一周后，回来了。所有医疗人员对关于这件事的追问闭口不提，有人在私底下因为好奇心而向阿米娅询问原因时，也只会得来阿米娅的一句对不起。  
知情人中几乎没有知道拉普兰德的病是因为什么事突然爆发的，甚至没几个人知道她的矿石病爆发了。但是矿石病患者总是这样，在莫名其妙的某一天，源石就会突然在体内爆发，患者在短时间会受到极大的源石力量、更多的痛苦，以及接下来无可挽回地加速迎接死亡。  
按照拉普兰德的意愿，她依旧被调回了前线，据其本人说是要更好地利用爆发带来的力量。只是作为交换，她每天都必须进行身体检查以及病况记录。本来拉普兰德是拒绝这种事的，毕竟身体检查并不是一件让人太舒服的事，躺在冷冰冰的床上直到把铁板焐热，还有很多台机器贴在身上，东碰西碰。但无论如何阿米娅都是公开领导者，所有干员必须服从领导者的调配。她可以作为核心干员出击，但也被要求了不能在战场上呆的太久，否则矿石病就会失控，当场发作也说不定。  
嘉维尔作为负责过监察拉普兰德的人，对这件事持有极度的反对意见。不过后来在不知道博士和她聊了什么之后，从办公室出来的她也变得对拉普兰德的情况一言不发，只是在提起这件事时会显得很头疼。  
与此同时，更令人头疼的活儿落在了得克萨斯身上。每天她都有往拉普兰德的单间里送补给箱的任务，还要监督该干员必须吃药，幸好其他的检查任务都交给了赫默。或许是博士的安排真的起了作用，拉普兰德没有任性过太多，矿石病得到了效果甚微的抑制。

但尽管阿米娅向德克萨斯隐瞒了拉普兰德的真实情况，她还是看到了。  
拉普兰德身上已经有结晶从尾骨上冒出来，沿着腰腹向脊背攀爬，每天都在以极快的速度扩大。与此同时，从脚踝、小腿上也出现了结晶，周围结扎着肌肤，扯得紧紧的。但只要不脱衣服，没有人能看见拉普兰德背后的惨状，也就意识不到拉普兰德的矿石病已经恶化到如此地步。

她是在无意间撞见拉普兰德做检查的时候看到的。 拉普兰德说白了也只比她高一厘米，往检查床上一趟，显得格外得瘦小。紧致的薄薄肌肉覆上纤细的腿与胳膊，银白色的头发瀑布一般铺开。检查房是单向玻璃，拉普兰德看不到德克萨斯在外面，而德克萨斯却看了很久的拉普兰德。

没有人知道她是真的关心该干员，还是只是好奇矿石病的状况，但也没人把她叫走。

德克萨斯就是那么看着，什么也没说。只是偶尔窗户上会留下汗湿的，雾雾的手印。

  
二十天前

德克萨斯最近的工作量有点大。都是处理些文件这样繁琐和极具重复性的工作，不是什么清扫敌军或者实地勘察，身手难免有些僵硬，整体下来感到了格外地疲倦，博士给她空出了一个下午，让她好好做做自己喜欢的事。

和罗德岛的合作还是很舒服的，德克萨斯冲完澡一边擦着头发一边想，虽然工作也很多，堪称压榨干员的劳动力，但在休闲娱乐上也尽了力，相对而言还算人性化。她擦了擦手，提起了放在桌子上的补给箱，径直走向拉普兰德的病房。然而直到走到房门前，她才想起来到今天的放假是对她的完全休整，实际上没有这项任务。

...不过，但是，既然已经走到了门口。

德克赛斯握着门把手，迟迟不肯动。直到路过的安塞尔和她打了个招呼，她才轻吸口气，拧开了拉普兰德的房门。  
拉普兰德在睡觉，这让她松了一口气。  
既然拉普兰德睡着了，那就在这里休息一下也无妨。德克萨斯坐在了床边的软椅上，目光落在了拉普兰德皮肤的结晶上。

自打她们在罗德岛第一次撞个正着之后，德克萨斯和拉普兰德相处的时候都会相当地不耐烦，而这是她第一次近距离地细致观察拉普兰德身上的矿石病。

结晶在夕阳下映出铜色的光，像化石一样凝固了拉普兰德的岁月与执着，就像标本里蝴蝶的翅膀永远轻薄又不褪色，或许让它更加鲜艳了也说不定。她试着碰了碰，摸起来也冰冰的，硬硬的，总之不像人该有的东西。  
她听医生说过，皮表上的结晶有些是从内脏里、血肉里突破了皮肤才长到表面，而这过程中往往伴随着剧烈的疼痛。拉普兰德的病情已经相当严重，并且因为影响到了精神，她也比一般患者更危险。罗德岛的医生很好心，更爱和人聊天，这是当时她在罗德岛接受治疗时对方说给她听的。  
拉普兰德醒了过来。  
德克萨斯几乎在拉普兰德睁眼的一瞬间就收了手，但拉普兰德还是发现了德克萨斯的小动作，她也只是挑眉，不多过问，只是说你就不怕传染吗，德克萨斯。  
“不会的。我知道。”德克萨斯说。她抬头对上拉普兰德笑得弯起来的金色眼睛，那里面九分调侃一分认真，散漫的玩笑中藏有一柄利刃刺向她。德克萨斯懒于理会，干脆垂首指腹又触上结晶，不愠不火的态度悄悄地挑开了那柄剑。下午五点的太阳变成如同德克萨斯的刀锋那样的橘红，涂在两个人身上，德克萨斯再次肯定地重复了一遍她的答案。

我知道。

刚睡醒的拉普兰德顿了一下，终于不笑得那样猖狂。她也不看德克萨斯了，只是也低下眼睛，和德克萨斯一起看着小腿上破开肌肤的结晶。阵阵的疼痛伴随着抚摸传进骨骼里，但她没有告诉德克萨斯。  
“是吗。”拉普兰德轻言，是陈述句。她其实还是在笑的，只是那样清淡、随性，所有罗德岛看到都会大吃一惊的浅笑。是德克萨斯过去觉得舒适的、拉普兰德的笑容，是她那时狂热地追求天际与地平线时，奔赴星星陨落之地时的自由与欢笑。  
是德克萨斯记忆中她还没患上矿石病时的笑容。

德克萨斯愣了一瞬。

就在这一瞬间，她从拉普兰德的沉默中模模糊糊地明白了很多。比如拉普兰德完全是故意要变成这样的，比如她其实比谁都清楚自己的情况。比如拉普兰德对她其实真的是有意而为之，比如拉普兰德习惯了疼痛但其实也是疼的，比如拉普兰德虽然变得更疯了，但是远比看上去要理智得多。

比如她德克萨斯和拉普兰德早已在生死之路上分道扬镳，所以拉普兰德才独自选择，向堕落行走。

只能如此。  
眺望的眼中再也不是夕阳金红色的余辉，是漫漫不醒的漆黑长夜。

然而实际上，德克萨斯的心悸持续不到一秒。她迟钝又迟到的想法，后知后觉的发现，这一切立刻就被拉普兰德亲自尽数破坏。她突然地揪起德克萨斯的衣领，将她拽到自己面前，金色和橘色的眼睛对个正着，呼吸只差一毫就真正混在一起。拉普兰德的眼睛眯起来，德克萨斯不出她所料地因为本能反手扣住她的脖颈，将她按回床上，眼神一瞬的锋利像要撕裂拉普兰德的喉咙。  
然而德克萨斯立刻就起身了，眼神也收了回去，整个人又笼罩上迟钝温柔的形象。她自然生出了些许的烦心，接下来她应该去贸易站工作，而不是一味地在这里陪一个阴晴不定、性格多变又难缠的对手。她能剩给拉普兰德的，从来只有微躁与不适...不知道从什么时候起，就变成这样了。  
“别走嘛，德克萨斯。”拉普兰德一把拉住她的手腕。毫无疑问，她兴奋了。德克萨斯就该是刚才那样的，尽管只有一瞬间，但是果然没错！德克萨斯的獠牙依旧锋利无比，德克萨斯的气质依旧刺骨发寒，德克萨斯的目光依旧那样有些顿感又冰凉。  
这就是她所爱的...是她认识的那个德克赛斯！  
“你这么在乎我——我高兴得可都要疯了。”  
“请你放开。”  
“还气到换上敬语了...距你换班还有十几分钟呢，就这么着急走吗？”  
“...”  
“别那副表情嘛，德克萨斯！我又不会吃了你。还是说，即便如今我这幅样子——”  
“你还是懦弱地感到畏惧？你在害怕什么？”  
“——闭嘴。”  
“我不会的。德克萨斯，你明明知道。口口声声说着面对自己的过去，面对我却就那么困难？”  
德克萨斯这次没有立刻回话。她本来是生气的，然而如今的、这样的拉普兰德——。  
德克萨斯摇摇头。“你不一样。”  
“什么？”  
“你和我的过去不一样。”  
“那——”  
“没有之后。”德克萨斯趁着拉普兰德一瞬的松懈甩开了病患的手，拿着衣服就大步跨到门口，躺在床上的拉普兰德在后面唤了一句。

“要走吗，德克萨斯？我想，博士是不是安排了你明天再来啊。”

“——想从我这里逃离是没有用的。”

“哈哈哈...不要恼羞成怒啊！你走之前，我还有个要求。现在你姑且也算是照顾我的专员，答应我一个要求，不过分吧。”

德克萨斯回头看着她。  
“明天，”拉普兰德轻轻拍拍床垫，声音轻柔又闷软。她刻意压低了音调，“和我做吧。”

那一瞬间德克萨斯的脸色显然有些发黑，扭头就要走，但拉普兰德抓着她直白地拒绝前又插了句话。  
“最后一次了，德克萨斯。”拉普兰德掀开被子，指甲敲敲腹部叮叮响得清脆的结晶，语调之轻可谓凄惨又狡猾，像一条蛇慢慢地从脚踝爬到德克萨斯的身上，对着她的脖颈吐着蛇信子一点点舔。“没有人会知道，”拉普兰德的声音里涂满了引诱与委屈，“况且，我也快不行啦，满足我！德克萨斯，最后一次。下次之后，我就再也不主动纠缠你。”

最后一次了，德克萨斯。  
在那之后就再也不纠缠你了。  
十足的直球。

德克萨斯的眉眼跳了跳。  
那是真话，还是谎话呢。

——

以前，还是很久以前的事情。晚上她们总是习惯互相拥抱，两匹逃离的狼在夜晚紧紧地依偎，互相打发着各种各样的事情。性的想法，美的想法，疯狂的想法，全部付诸实践。德克萨斯从那时开始开车，拉普兰德就坐在副驾驶座，总是将车窗摇到最下面，一边兴奋地吹着风，一边叫德克萨斯快一点、再快一点。  
和拉普兰德混在一起的德克萨斯多少染上了她的颜色，她就压脚多踩了油门，提高到接近疯狂的速度。抢来的老车拔地突突突地往前飞，发动机轰隆隆地响，像雷鸣在周身翻滚。风从车厢里转一圈再出去，吹得德克萨斯不得不眯起眼睛，拉普兰德在她旁边肆意欢笑，两个人的头发都被风翻了起来，在小小的空间内乱飞，带着一种就这样开到太阳永不坠落的疯狂与快乐。

后来那辆老车在一个急转弯摔下了小崖，倒着翻了过来。多亏了安全装置依旧有效，两个人才没至于直接撞死。拉普兰德撞破的额头汩汩地流血，左手曲折了过来。她将同样骨折的德克萨斯晃醒，尽全力拖着德克萨斯爬了出去。就在她们走了没多远之后，那辆旧车就在她们身后爆炸了。德克萨斯没有回头，她依旧有些恐惧爆炸，爆炸让她容易回忆起不好的事情，但拉普兰德没有。德克萨斯抬头，看到她眼中是跳动的冲天火光，嘴角噙着笑尖牙都若隐若现，无畏生死，只求刺激，浑身只有无尽的、让德克萨斯突然有些感到扭曲的疯狂劲。  
分歧的开始。

“德克萨斯？如果你明天来的话，我就当你同意了。照顾病患，这是份内的事啊——德克萨斯。”  
拉普兰德又扯了嗓子喊她，唤回了德克萨斯飘走的思绪。于是德克萨斯冷漠地回头看了她一眼，选择了沉默。她没有理会拉普兰德卖可怜的行为，拧把手的动作没停半分，也没有同意，关上门就走了。

但在拉普兰德的眼里，这意味着她也没有拒绝。  
拉普兰德握手攥拳，又张开，转了转手腕。然而，她本该高兴的眼里却宛若沉着千斤重的石砂。

  
十九天前

并不是德克萨斯真的想自己来。拉普兰德说对了，今天有豪不知情的博士传达的任务在身，她必须来。可是来了就意味着赴约，而拉普兰德没给她头疼与解释的时间，在门后伏击着德克萨斯，拉拉扯扯就和她摔到了床上。  
拉普兰德当然知道是博士让德克萨斯来的，她就打算利用这一点。  
德克萨斯当然极力地拒绝与挣扎。可是她一动拉普兰德就会抽气低声说疼，而每次德克萨斯都会下意识的顿住。这句话无论真假，都能让拉普兰德在一瞬间占据上风。  
最终德克萨斯在拉普兰德左一句“僵持没有用，不快点的话就会有人来”右一句“最后一次换一劳永逸，何乐而不为呢”的威逼利诱下，头疼地接受了拉普兰德的提议。  
不，不对。  
德克萨斯绷着弦想。  
她到底是因为什么服了这次软呢。  
是因为知道是最后一次了吗。

拉普兰德的动作像来直接，却也从不忽视挑起德克萨斯的情欲。她会直接去触碰德克萨斯的私处，顺便捏一捏腰腹与大腿，却也会同时慢慢地亲吻德克萨斯，从眼睫亲到唇角，从上颚舔到耳垂，从脖颈吸吮到乳尖，一点点、一点点安抚着灰狼本能的戒心，踏入禁地。  
拉普兰德将手探向密处，用平滑的指甲轻轻揉弄着如花的软瓣，一边恶意地用膝盖挤开德克萨斯的双腿，抵着自己的手背。胳膊结晶的地方蹭着毛发，让拉普兰德感觉有些刺痛。怀里的德克萨斯紧绷了很久，终于也才逐渐地放弃，随着任性玩弄她的手时不时一颤，捏紧拉普兰德的肩膀，却没有推开。她柔软的双腿逐渐绷紧，拉直的肌肉勾勒出好看的弧度，德克萨斯的呼吸变得像抽泣一样，急促而浅薄。  
拉普兰德撩开德克萨斯的头发，给它们甩到肩膀后，舔咬着颈侧的皮肤。那下面就是大动脉，运载生命的血液从这里不停流动，德克萨斯的过去是多少次这样的来回支撑起来呢？其中又有多少是毫无意义的呢，是她所不知道呢。以往她和德克萨斯做的时候，只有这里能够让她感知生命的确切流失，而德克萨斯就像钟表一样，随着自己的动作被带得一跳一跳，溢出难忍的呻吟。血管往往也会随着心脏的怦怦一下一下地凸起，拉普兰德的手被浸湿了，她趁德克萨斯不注意将手指挤了进去，早已开始搅动。德克萨斯在她身上颤抖，里面撒欢地绞住拉普兰德的手指，双臂滑过肩膀转而抱紧拉普兰德的脖子，而拉普兰德偏头吮吸嘬起她挺立的乳峰。  
德克萨斯太敏感了，性事中的她完全没有平时冷漠的模样。所有架势坍塌得彻底，而这正是疯狂地吸引着拉普兰德的地方。她感受得到拉普兰德的唇瓣抿住乳尖，感受得到拉扯与进入，感受得到拉普兰德毫无规律又深入的手在她体内作乱，咬不住的唇漏出哭泣的声音，惹得拉普兰德浑身兴奋，膝盖顶着手往德克萨斯脆弱的口穴中挤压。她被从水里拎出来，是被搬弄在砧板上的鱼，一起一落的头发像鱼尾不停拍打着求饶。  
拉普兰德太满足了。  
她疯狂地索取着德克萨斯，在德克萨斯的身上留下一个又一个的痕迹，在德克萨斯里面一遍又一遍地用指腹揉搓顶弄她的敏感点。因为她知道德克萨斯一但许下承诺，就必定说到做到。而德克萨斯已经答应照顾她这个将死之人了——与她做爱也是于情于理之中。  
拉普兰德感觉有什么水滴了下来，恍然发现来自德克萨斯的眼睛里。她久违地错愕住，手抵着德克萨斯内里水淋淋的敏感点不敢再动，刹那间由于兴奋忽略的疼痛与酸痛也接踵而来，臂膀处的结晶轻轻咔了几声，爬上一线裂缝的纹路。然而德克萨斯却不愿意了，此时此刻似乎她的一切都要由拉普兰德负责，她该继续，不该停下，将她扔进一个人孤寂的海里，殊不知她曾经也那样无情地对拉普兰德做过。但至少，这场秘密的性事显然是助纣为虐。拉普兰德根本不介意疼痛，再多的疼她都适应过，不同的是如今德克萨斯正在需要她。  
“拉、呃...哈....”  
“德克萨斯、德克萨斯...！”  
呼唤声里纠缠错综的情绪尽数涌向德克萨斯，让她浸泡在快感里快要断弦的理智一时半会儿无法理解。拉普兰德还在不停地喊，一遍遍，像要把名字刻进骨骼上地呼唤她。  
德克萨斯觉得快乐却又窒息，视线里模模糊糊，后知后觉地发现自己落了眼泪，胸腔里也满满当当。那到底是因为真的舒服到那个程度吗，呼吸那样地急促吗，还是因为别的什么呢。  
德克萨斯不知道。  
拉普兰德也不知道。  
只是一昧地拥抱德克萨斯。

结束之后，倦怠的德克萨斯在脱力的拉普兰德怀里躺了一会儿便起来，一句话没说，道别的话也没有讲，穿上衣服就走了。  
拉普兰德没有拦她，更没有怪她的无情。她只是撕开了德克萨斯落下的一包巧克力棒。

心跳会加快，呼吸会急促，像极了矿石病发作前兆之二。这种东西对鲁珀族的她们来说，果然很危险。

德克萨斯到底是想戒什么，还是对别的东西更上瘾呢。

  
十二天前。

德克萨斯有六天没来陪拉普兰德。  
就算被要求送补给物也一定要趁拉普兰德睡着，才把东西放到床头就走，似乎刻意避免着和她的直接会面，就像最初的那样。有些时候会多看几眼，不过也持续不了多久。但其实很多时候拉普兰德是有意识的，只是身体控制不过来。她绵长而清浅的呼吸显得她真的像在睡觉。  
拉普兰德在装睡。  
她觉得这样的德克萨斯格外的有意思。  
但总不能一直这样。

事情的转机出现在七天后，拉普兰德从病房里跑了出去。  
事出突然，拉普兰德又是特殊且头等麻烦的病患，这天大的消息顿时急得医疗班团团转。消息传到了阿米娅耳里，便直接指派了德克萨斯去找，而这也是博士先前指示阿米娅直接摊牌，第一次将拉普兰德完整的病例交给她看。德克萨斯虽然她一直知道拉普兰德的状况很差，但高融合率、高血液结晶密度与患者病危的消息得来的只有德克萨斯的沉默。拉普兰德也从来没有对她说过自己的身体情况。博士在旁边没管这些，翻着失忆前的作战指挥记录正在头疼。  
德克萨斯领会了阿米娅的意，转身去找拉普兰德。

德克萨斯是在天台上找到她的。  
拉普兰德正坐在高楼的铁丝网上，下一秒就要掉下去一般，皮夹克在身后像垂下的翅膀似的飘飘扬扬。没有人知道她怎么爬上去的，德克萨斯找了好多个地方，一路跑上来，却在距离拉普兰德几米远的地方停下了，慢慢地靠近，最终停在了铁丝网面前，轻轻地抓住空隙，晃了晃。  
“拉普兰德。”复杂的声音。  
拉普兰德抬起头，没有回头看呼唤她的德克萨斯，而是撑着栏杆向后仰头，向着太阳举起了手，张开长出结晶的五指。脚下是废墟，头顶上万里的青空，二者直到在遥远的地方才被地平线切割开。带着血腥味的风吹过来，刮过颈侧，像凌厉的刀锋，又像岁月的双手拂过面庞，吹起她银白的头发，散乱在空中，像泡在水里一样漂浮着。

时光要来带走她，下午两点的太阳亮得让德克萨斯看不清拉普兰德的轮廓，像一幅油画。

她一直是这样。  
不...，德克萨斯想。拉普兰德...其实本来就是这个样子的。

自由得让人望而止步。  
其实本该是这样的。

——变化是从什么时候开始的，又是为什么呢。

没有答案。

“...拉普兰德，”德克萨斯抿唇，又晃了晃铁丝网，带着拉普兰德勾住铁丝的脚也跟着动了动。“下来。博士他们都在找你。”  
“又有什么关系？反正我快死了——德克萨斯！别那么死板。”拉普兰德这才回头望着德克萨斯，一双浅金色的瞳孔刚浸泡过阳光，明明亮亮，像是在打量什么主意。“想我下来也可以，除非你和我接个吻？”  
德克萨斯没有太多心情和拉普兰德周旋，回答得直截了当。“那样你就会下来吗。”  
“当然哦，德克萨斯。我从不对你说谎。”拉普兰德另一只自由自在的腿在空中摇晃，尾巴一扫一扫，咔啦啦地结晶直往下掉，看得德克萨斯一阵心悸。很奇怪，其他矿石病患者的体表结晶稍有变动，就疼得动弹不得，恨不得立刻倒在地上，然而拉普兰德却完全没有这样的表现。她很开心吗？是真的感受不到疼痛了吗？还是说——拉普兰德打断了德克萨斯的想法。  
“这个交易你不做吗？博士想必是知道只有你才能劝动我，才派你来的吧，德克萨斯。我想，你现在最讨厌辜负别人的希望？”  
德克萨斯，德克萨斯。  
拉普兰德无论和她说什么，每一句话都一定会喊她的名字。也没有为什么，似乎只是对这个名字异常执着，对她异常执着，每次呼唤都像钉锤一样，对着她的心脏敲敲打打。德克萨斯没有说话，只是后退一步。想必再怎么瞒也瞒不过了，德克萨斯已经知道拉普兰德就快死了。她似乎是在尽最后的慈悲，但仍然难以容忍拉普兰德借此得寸进尺的行为。一个杀手何来慈悲一说呢？不过是尽可能礼貌地让步罢了。  
但这次，她还是示意性地张开了双手。这次，拉普兰德还是为她的让步感到兴奋与满足。

德克萨斯不合时宜地想起她从家族逃亡的时候。  
那个时候身后是尸山血海，前面是从未跨越过得高墙，叙拉古的白狼拆掉了刺杀翻越者的装置，跨在墙头上，对着她伸出手，喊她一起离开这里。虽然她自幼一直接受杀人术的学习，也手刃过无数同龄人，异常地优秀，但破天荒地刺杀长者还是第一次。相比同龄人更坚硬的骨骼，更紧实的肌理，更强大的反抗力量。更艰难的杀戮。  
年幼的德克萨斯迟迟不知道该怎么办，想向上爬却似乎怎么都做不到，站在墙根。身后的火烧到了什么，再一次发生了爆炸，气浪将她拍向墙面。她撞了上去，又摔在地上，浑身还是紧绷绷的。  
跨在墙头衣服都还破破烂烂的俘虏从墙上跳下来。像是很有经验似的，慢慢地握住了她的双手，然后轻轻、缓慢地揉着她绷紧的小臂，一边告诉她没事了，一边叫她放松。  
温暖的，长茧的双手。  
德克萨斯浑浑噩噩，不知道过了多久，但也许也只是一瞬间的事。她的刀咣当地掉到了地上，身体一下子就摔到了白狼怀里。高度紧张的躯体终于猛地泄力，一切副作用翻滚上来吞噬着她的身体。肉体上的，精神上的。直到这个时候，德克萨斯才发现自己的手原来在僵硬着抽搐。  
和她同龄的白狼将她接了个正着。瘦小的身躯背着另一个瘦小的身躯，从滔天火光中逃离。

拉普兰德从铁丝网上跳了下来，直直跌进德克萨斯的怀里。腰腹的结晶撞得德克萨斯的手臂生疼，拉普兰德却不管三七二十一捧起德克萨斯的脸就开始吻。狂热，准确，目的性极强。  
起初德克萨斯没有回应，任着拉普兰德对她的唇瓣又亲又咬起来扯。直到后来她禁闭很久又迟钝的情绪开始波动，与拉普兰德的唇舌一起搅得她发晕，她才按着拉普兰德的后脑也不顾一切地发狠反击回去。  
没有人来找她们，或许博士早就预料到这样的结果。直到一架无人机从她们头顶飞过，嗡嗡的声音打断了失去理性的行为继续发生，德克萨斯和拉普兰德才双双停手。  
德克萨斯皱起眉喘着气，而拉普兰德笑了。

  
六天前

拉普兰德已经很难从床上起来了。铁丝网高空半日游换来的是矿石病的加速，赫默医生极力地延缓源石融合率的攀升，却也逐渐没了效果，期间(曾经)作为几日病友的伊芙利特偶尔也来她这儿转转，说是在找赫默医生。  
矿石病最先突破大腿的肌肤，最先爬满的也是双腿，每动一下就会伴随着碎石掉落，于是拉普兰德最先被判定失去行走能力。随后结晶从脖子开始往脸上爬，眼角也结上细碎晶莹的矿石。与此同时背后的结晶也吞噬着拉普兰德，咬到了她的肩膀。拉普兰德一个人在病房里的时候格外安静，不过只要有人去给她送补给物，或者给她示意性地检查身体、换药时，她就会和别人单方面地唠嗑，尽管有可能根本不记得对方的脸。但是似乎说话这件事就能带给拉普兰德极大的快乐。  
除此以外，随着矿石结晶逐渐在各个地方长出来，拉普兰德的睡眠变得断断续续的，怎么躺着都不舒服，晚上也容易疼到惊醒，白天睡眠的时间越来越长。  
德克萨斯还是会习惯性地趁拉普兰德睡着时才来看望她。不同的是，这次会待更久的时间。她有时一句话也不说，只是单纯地在旁边坐着翻文件，也不叫醒拉普兰德。有的时候她会趴在床边，小憩一觉。醒来再回去工作。  
偶尔休息的时候，德克萨斯看着安静的拉普兰德，会久违地回想起以前拉普兰德在她身边安然入睡的样子。那个时候的生活比现在更加艰苦，更加难熬，也更加疯狂。但拉普兰德无论什么样的夜晚都喜欢偎在她旁边，安安静静睡得死沉，非常容易半夜惊醒的那个人其实是德克萨斯。  
她不停地梦到竞技场疯狂的欢呼，恐惧的尖叫，锋利到反光的剑刃，地狱一般的家族培养了她冰冷的血性。她梦到养育自己的人抓着脚腕、眼中含着恐惧、怨恨与求饶的眼神望着她，而下一秒她就毫不犹豫地用浴血的刀挑破“父亲”的喉咙。她梦见爆炸，炽热的火舌，烧焦的尸体，腐烂的味道，追杀声，年幼者的哭泣声，噼里啪啦的，让她流着冷汗惊醒。然而在那之后，她应该想起来的是手臂上缓慢而有力的揉搓，以及之后跌入的怀抱。那个人正睡在她旁边，但即便如此她也难以安心，在死亡边缘挣扎的人向来容易惊醒，像拉普兰德这样的人实在是少之又少。年幼一些的德克萨斯总是在半夜里爬起来抽上几根烟，直到头脑发晕呼吸急促感觉身体轻飘飘为止，才躺回原来的位置，缩起来昏昏沉沉地睡去，蜷起尾巴和唯一的旅伴拉普兰德搅在一起。  
拉普兰德在睡梦中也会习惯性地搂搂德克萨斯，抱在怀里。

再后来，再后来德克萨斯就走了。她逐渐迫切地渴望眺望到阳光，就算自己依旧身脚踩黑暗之中，也无所谓。正是那个时机，萨科塔族的天使和她撞了个正着，将她撬到了企鹅物流。那个时候拉普兰德已经在时不时地抱紧她，近乎撒娇似得说自己腿骨疼，然后到了肚子疼，最后拉着德克萨斯的手按在胸口，轻飘飘地咬着德克萨斯的耳朵说自己这里疼，要德克萨斯来亲吻。那时德克萨斯拒绝了拉普兰德，总觉得她是在调弄自己。直到后来，德克萨斯在企鹅物流里接触了更多的人，才在空闲之余想拉普兰德是不是患上了人们流传的不治之症。然而她们早已分别。

再度相遇真的是非常戏剧性。发展到如今这个地步——似乎是理所当然，毕竟矿石病患者总是活不长久，区别只在于德克萨斯没想到拉普兰德的时间流逝得如此之快。这想必和她毫不控制地使用源石技艺有关，但是事已至此再多的训斥也没有用了。有一次德克萨斯慢悠悠地从床上醒来，抬头才看见拉普兰德笑眯眯地看着她，吓得她汗毛倒竖。而拉普兰德只是非常轻快又高兴地向她问好。  
哟，德克萨斯。她说。我的床睡得舒服吗？  
德克萨斯没有回答她，只是把被子捋了捋，盖住了拉普兰德的腿。温柔的举动换来的是拉普兰德沉下的脸，她说德克萨斯，你是在怜悯我吗？然而转瞬间，拉普兰德又眯起眼睛，龇着牙笑了。  
“看来阿米娅都告诉你了...原来你喜欢我这样吗？你变了啊！德克萨斯。以前的你不是这样的。以前你更加——”  
“闭嘴。”她打断了拉普兰德，蹙起了眉。她觉得自己可以陪伴拉普兰德，却和她无法多交流一句，拉普兰德的话语越来越尖锐，意志也越来越偏执。她拿了衣架上的披肩，准备即刻就走。  
“德克萨斯！”拉普兰德开口挽留，得到了德克萨斯停顿。  
“转过来，德克萨斯。”  
“让我多看几眼。”  
德克萨斯在门口，握着门把手停顿了片刻，最终没有听拉普兰德的话。  
“我还会来的。”

  
一天后

拉普兰德失踪了 。  
没有人知道被判断为失去行走能力的拉普兰德到底是怎么离开的，只是至少，按照拉普兰德的生理情况来说，她应该跑不远。但这次不一样，干员们找遍了基地的各个地方，包括周围的设施，都没有找到拉普兰德的影子，似乎她真的就这样凭空消失掉了。只有干员德克萨斯的门前留了一封信，是拉普兰德留下的最明确的、最后的痕迹。德克萨斯拆开看了一眼，就放回去了，也没有把信给任何人看，只是收到了非常宝贵的箱子里，而她则把自己关在了宿舍一阵子。  
所有人都很有眼力劲儿，没有人去打扰她。  
说是一阵子其实也没多久，不过是不到一个小时。更多的事情需要她去奔波，她是企鹅物流的骨干人员。前线的杰西卡呼唤帮助，她要和能天使一起赶过去，一场和整合运动的大战迫在眉睫，没有太多的时间留给德克萨斯去想很多事情。

只是在那之后，能天使慢慢地才能劝动德克萨斯下手柔和一点。不为别的，只是担心。等德克萨斯回过神来，她又站在了血海里，橙刃早已染满通红，一滴滴地落着血珠。如今衣服上凝满血痂的人是她，鼻腔里灌满血腥味的是她，面无表情从尸体中拔出剑来的也是她。

德克萨斯终究还是德克萨斯。

刻入骨子里的记忆与技艺是难以改变的。  
后来德克萨斯终于又收敛了，收起一只剑，换回了单手。

一个月后  
——

整合运动在废墟的据点终于被端了个底朝天，一时的歇息让罗德岛喘了口气。龙门近卫局的战斗还没结束，但据陈和阿米娅的通讯，那边似乎也离成功不远了。  
直到现在，德克萨斯紧绷的神经才得以歇息，企鹅物流暂且留在临时基地，罗德岛也在重新整顿。她慢慢地揉着长时间劳作的胳膊，思索着明后天要怎么安排，想着很多无关紧要的事情。她确实对很多事情感官迟钝，但记忆力并不差，依旧能够回想很多事情，想来想去就突兀地想起了拉普兰德，心脏怦怦地鼓动逼着肋骨发痛，她恍然就意识到了一件事情。

类似于压抑很久后爆发的药物副作用。

——心里很疼。

其实，拉普兰德比自己更明白自己，那些被掩盖在迟钝的情感下的一些思绪，拉普兰德都洞察得清楚。可是那时她早就知道毫无办法也没有未来，所以选择了独自一人踏血猖狂地步入地狱。  
说起这样旧神话中才有的关于天堂、地狱与来生的故事，德克萨斯能给出的答复只有一个：她不相信。而拉普兰德，已经死了。  
身体没有任何一部分会留下，甚至在哪里死的都不知道。但是如果是在一片空旷的地方如烟花般炸开，那么她就会成为世间万物。风里是她，雨里是她，雪与夜里都会有她的身影。  
德克萨斯在企鹅物流这几年，也是这样“普通”地过来，今后也会“普通”地过下去。最后终有一天，德克萨斯也会死。  
德克萨斯想来想去，一直以来不擅长想很多的她觉得有一丝头疼。但最后她确信了一件事情，她小习惯的原因，她无法忘却的回忆，她灵魂的形成，没有一件真正离得开拉普兰德的参与。  
拉普兰德一直挂在嘴边的爱意与厮杀，其实远不止字面上的含义。它们一直都指向着更深层的交汇，更深刻的印记，更真挚的渴望。  
矿石病确实影响了拉普兰德的精神，但并不是在对德克萨斯的爱慕这里。  
拉普兰德爱她，与矿石病没有关系。

——

后来，有人帮忙收拾东西时，人们才知道德克萨斯收藏是什么东西。  
拉普兰德留在信封里的是一张三年前的照片。那时德克萨斯刚逃离家族，将将开始真正地杀人不久。两个人跑进一家破旧的照相馆蜗居，顺便借着器材拍了一张照片。这张照片长年窝在拉普兰德的怀里，被汗水和血液浸透了边缘，显得皱巴巴的。

照片上的德克萨斯和拉普兰德都很稚嫩，德克萨斯面无表情，拉普兰德笑得看得见虎牙。两个人的脸洗干净了，衣服上的血渍却没有清理掉。  
一段血腥又明媚的记忆。

“Texas & Lappland.”

照片背面是潦草的花体字，写着两个人的名字，拉普兰德亲笔。


End file.
